


Flightless Bird

by Gabrielseductivetrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielseductivetrickster/pseuds/Gabrielseductivetrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's world is shattered when a phone call from an unknown woman leaves him with suspicion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't contain any major character death. This is also a work in progress. So please don't comment with it being 1/1. I know. Thanks.

Cas hummed a tune as he worked on the coat he had been fabricating for the past two weeks. His fingers nimbly sewed the pieces of clothing together to reveal a long, brown sleeve. Cas was an aspiring, talented fashion designer.

He was currently in his last year of college and just recently he had been given the opportunity to intern under a well-known fashion designer. Cas smiled, remembering the private celebration that he and his lover had.

Dean was ecstatic, showering Cas with kisses and words of praise. Cas could still taste the sweet champagne and the cherry pie they had that night. He recalled lying awake with a dopey grin, arms wrapped around his lover, and pleasantly sore.

They had not spent much time together leading up to their celebration, both having been too busy with school and work. Dean usually stayed at the office, working overtime to get plans finished.

Cas was used to it.

Cas never complained and he didn't want Dean worrying more than he should. Cas was willing to give Dean his space, although sometimes it wasn't easy. Dean and Cas have been going out for approximately three years. Their relationship had started off in the most unusual way.

Dean was trying on various clothing, showing off to his younger brother Sam and asking for his opinion. Dean would deny the fashion show he had forced his brother to endure.

By the sixth time Dean came out from the changing room, Sam had left with a huff of annoyance. Cas didn't know what possessed him to approach Dean and willingly volunteered to help Dean with his clothing.

All he knew was that he was glad to have chosen fashion as his major. One thing led to another and as they say the rest was history.

Within their first year of going out, Cas began to pick out Dean's suits and ties. When it was spring, Dean would reluctantly wear the bright colored ties.

He even wore the holiday ties Cas bought for him. Dean would deny the excitement whenever Halloween came around, after all, one can only be Batman once a year.

Their relationship wasn't always rainbows and flowers. Cas began to notice the considerable female attention towards his lover. Dean had never been interested in men until he met Cas. He had always been with women until his blue eyed angel came along.

His relations with women usually were compromised of one night stands and nothing more than sex. Although Dean promises that he wanted to do good by Cas, it didn't lessen the fear and insecurity. In the back of his mind, Cas wondered when Dean would walk through the door of their small home and tell him goodbye.

That they had a good run, but he got what he wanted from Cas.

Cas didn't dare dwell on those thoughts. Dean promised to be faithful and honest. Cas can only nod his head and accept his words as they were.

The shrill ringing of the phone brought Cas out of his daze. The sewing machine whirred to a stop as he stood from his chair and made his way to the ringing telephone. Slender fingers picked up the phone and Cas spoke:

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Dean Winchester?" A female voice asked.

Cas glanced at the clock, seeing it was a quarter pass eight. Dean wouldn't be arriving until eleven. Ten if he was lucky. Cas returned his attention to the woman on the other end, brows furrowing together.

"Dean is not home at the moment, but I will be more than glad to take a message for you."

"Great!" The woman chirped. "Can you please tell him that Laura still have his tie. He had left it at my house this past weekend and he hasn't come by to pick it up."

Cas felt something in his chest tighten. He was dimly aware of the woman on the phone still talking, but all he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart. His hand reached for something to lean on, finally grasping the wall for support. His legs felt like jelly and any moment now he was going to fall. His eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

Cas cleared the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth, hoping he didn't sound as broken as he felt.

"Yes," Cas whispered, closing his eyes to prevent any tears from falling, "I apologize. It's been a very long day and…Anyway, yes, I'll be sure to pass the message onto Dean when he gets home."

Cas didn't bother saying goodbye. The woman, Laura, had already hung up after saying her gratitude. He placed the phone back on the receiver and looked around their home. What once a loving sanctuary was now a den of lies.

Cas remembered Dean saying he was staying at the office last weekend. Of course Cas didn't complain about it. Dean's job was important to him and the merger he had been dutifully working on was either going to break or make his career.

Cas had trusted Dean. He had believed Dean was working overtime because of the important merger. How could he have been so stupid? The grief that twisted his heart was overcome by anger. Cas wasn't going to stay and make a fool of himself. He wasn't going to hang around while Dean fucked other women. No, he was going to gather his things and call his brother to see if he could stay at his place until he figured out his living situation.

"Cas! Hey, angel, I'm home."

Cas's blood ran cold, his hands clenched into fists and when he looked up he saw Dean staring down at him.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said as he reached down for him, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Don't touch me."

"What?" Dean asked with concern, placing his hand around the crook of his elbow to haul him up.

"I said don't touch me!" Cas declared spitefully, snatching his arm from Dean.

Dean opened his mouth, his expression perplexed by the sudden outburst. He reached for Cas once more, but Cas was already on his feet.

"Cas, angel, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Cas—"

"No," Cas stated venomously, "Don't talk to me. Don't touch me. Leave me alone."

"What's wrong with you?" Dean questioned with confusion, finally grabbing his lover by the shoulders. He ignored Cas's futile protests and made him look at him.

"You lied. You lied to me," Cas said miserably, blue eyes filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Lied? What are you talking about?"

"Laura," Cas spat her name, wrenching free from Dean's hold. Dean gawked, fumbling with what to say.

"How do you—"

Cas released a humorless laugh, the tiny hope that he had dwindled until the only thing left was resentment. Once again Cas was stupid enough to hope for all of it to be a lie. That Laura simply confused Dean with Benny and that this whole thing was a huge misunderstanding.

"She called. Said you left your tie at her place when you spent the night with her," Cas said cruelly.

"Cas I…" Dean looked at him with guilt and helplessness. "I didn't sleep with her. Let me explain—"

"No! I have no interest in your excuses," Cas said as he pushed past his lover, no, ex-lover, and made his way to the bedroom. He grabbed his suitcase and began throwing his things inside the luggage. He wiped away stray tears and before he could put a shirt inside his luggage, Dean grabbed his hand. He turned to face him, pushing him away with all he had.

"What part of don't touch me did you not understand!"

"Cas, wait," Dean implored, "Let me explain. She… I… We didn't—"

"Enough," Cas shouted, "I'm not going to stay while you sleep with any woman who throws themselves at you. No, Dean. I'm leaving. I'm gathering my things and I'm leaving."

Cas grasped the suitcase, left the bedroom, and left the apartment. He ignored Dean's cries and his pleads to wait, to let him explain and ask for another chance.

Blinded by tears and his thoughts consumed by betrayal, Cas didn't see the vehicle approaching rapidly.

"Cas! Cas, watch out!"

By the time he turned, the last thing Cas saw was bright headlights.


End file.
